


You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Based on the song You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet by Turner Overdrive.
It was the first poem I ever wrote.
Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet by Turner Overdrive.
> 
> It was the first poem I ever wrote.
> 
> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie.

You ain’t seen nothing yet, little boy.

The awful heat  
Enormous flames  
Turned to ash your mother’s face.

Life on the road  
Cheap motels, women, booze  
So far from your home  
Hunting monsters on the loose

You’ve made new friends  
Holy water, salt  
Exorcisms in Latin  
Gasoline and flames

Seems like a small change  
Your brother’s gone  
But it feels so strange  
Because when you’re with him, you feel whole

You’ve finally grown up  
It happened incredibly fast  
But as far as you reckon  
Your life’s still not, nor it will ever be, a blast

Your father went missing  
Now you’re alone  
It’s come the time  
To find your way home

You don’t know how it happened  
But you’re together again  
Your brother’s by your side  
Through all the good and the bad

That won’t last long  
It’s not meant to be  
You two are not going to live  
Without complete honesty

And every single time  
You two get so close  
Something gets messed up  
Why? Nobody ever knows

Another failure  
Some more lies  
Fate or maybe destiny  
Leaves someone else to die

But you ain’t seen nothing yet, boy  
Go and play with your toys  
As long as you have time  
Before the end of your apple-pie life


End file.
